elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Type-9 Heavy
The Type-9 Heavy is a heavy freighter and the largest of the five freighters manufactured by Lakon Spaceways. It has the second largest maximum cargo capacity of any ship available, behind only the Imperial Cutter, but can be purchased at a fraction of the Cutter's cost and does not require any rank. Although generally lacking in offensive capabilities, the Type-9 is a bulky yet capable ship best suited for trading or mining and with the potential of class 8 shield generators and cell banks as well as high armor values; it can be surprisingly durable. Overview The Type-9 exhibits worse maneuverability and lower speed than any other ship in the game; it has extreme difficulty in shaking smaller ships from its blind spot (using a Fighter Hangar could help mitigate this shortcoming). It has five weapon hardpoints to defend itself. Equipped with medium sized turrets, they can force enemy ships to operate with caution and give the Type-9 a chance to escape. Unlike its lower-tier options in the Type-6 and Type-7 the ship is not totally defenseless and can often take care of small and medium ships making trading far less risky and often more profitable as it can often deal with the incoming enemy events, gaining bigger payouts. However, the pitiful maneuverability makes avoiding interdictions almost impossible, so keep in mind youll often be forced to fight incoming ships. The Type-9 has actually seen some niche use as a combat vessel. Although its lack of hardpoints makes its offensive damage lacking; when engineered and turreted they can deal decent damage. The biggest advantage the ship has is its dual Class 8 compartments which allow both a max level Shield Generator and Shield Cell Bank; which can often make taking the ship down difficult without engineering. Another upside is its low cost means NPC pirates will generally fly similarly priced ships such as Pythons; which can be outclassed unless upgraded by the Type-9. In open play this strategy also functions well as few pirates would expect a heavy freighter to exhibit offensive powers; they can be given a nasty shock and its high mass lock can make it all the more effective of a counter. It doesn't function well as a bounty hunter, however; as its bad maneuverability and speed make interdictions difficult to perform. Many pilots have problems fitting through the entrance of Stations while they're first getting used to the Type 9, and it can, therefore, be very expensive for a new pilot to get used to. A Standard Docking Computer can be useful for players who have trouble docking this ship. It should also be noted that the type-9 heavy has better maneuverability when stopped; even though it isn't very useful in combat, it's handy for docking. The Type-9 first appeared in the development diary videos and in some of the live streams done by Frontier. Later it appeared in the early Alpha stages and is one of the four ships that was in the first release of the Premium Beta. On December 20, 3303, Lakon Spaceways released a revised model of the Type-9 known as the Type-10 Defender, which was commissioned by the Alliance to help counter the Thargoid threat. The Type-10 improves upon the Type-9's features by adding various combat-oriented improvements while sacrificing some cargo capacity. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Type-9 Heavy. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Trivia * The Type-9 Heavy length and width (117.4m, 115.3m) is similar to the International Space Station.Elite ship scale 3.0 Videos Ship_Introducing_Type-9_Heavy_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic_video Elite_Dangerous_2.3_Beta_-_The_Grandaddy_Type-9_-_4K Gallery blaze-03.jpg stars-02.jpg 145vLjx.jpg|Cockpit view Peek of the week 26a.jpg|Interior concept Trader.jpg|Exterior concept Screenshot_0076.jpg|Type 9 with Tactical Ice paintwork E-D T9H - Departing (Landing Gear deployed).jpg|T9H - inside Station E-D T9H - Front Bottom View.jpg|T9H - Front Bottom View E-D T9H - Front View (in full sunlight).jpg|T9H - Front in full light E-D T9H - Top View from behind.jpg|T9H - Top down from behind File:Type_9_door3.jpg File:Bandicam-2016-03-28-00-28-51-071.jpg File:Bandicam-2015-11-03-14-21-08-546.png |Type-9 in a nebula T9onSurface.png|Type-9 Landed on planet surface with rover in foreground File:Bandicam-2016-02-14-23-22-27-481.jpg File:Bandicam-2016-03-17-18-06-10-568.jpg File:Beached-whale.jpg |The rear of a Type-9 that has landed on a planetary body File:Bandicam-2016-03-27-15-44-12-317.jpg |A Type-9 near a black hole File:Bandicam-2016-04-23-23-42-38-696.jpg bp-type9.png|Lakon Type-9 Heavy Blueprint Type-9-Heavy-Cockpit.png|Type-9 Heavy cockpit Type-9-Heavy-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Type-9 Heavy walking pilot scale Type-9-Heavy-Cockpit-Top-View.png|Type-9 Heavy cockpit top view Type-9-Heavy-Cockpit-Front.png|Type-9 Heavy cockpit front References ru:Type 9. Heavy Category:Freighter Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Pilotable